Dare to Switch
by Kurohi Tenshi
Summary: Some of the Rookie Nine are playing dare or double dare and some uinvited visitors come with a dare that will top all dares. HinaNaru and so many others its not funny HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Some members of the Rookie 9 are playing Dare or Double-Dare. Included are **Naruto Uzumaki**, who proposed the idea, **Sasuke Uchiha, **who was dragged along by **Sakura Haruno**, **Shikamaru Nara**, who thought it was troublesome but came anyway, **Ino Yamanaka, **she came excitedly, and **Hinata Hyuuga**, no one noticed her until Naruto shouted 'Hey Hinata'.

When everyone was there, Naruto jumped up and exclaimed, "These are the rules to Dare or Double-Dare. One, if you pick dare and you don't want to do the dare that is given to you, you don't have to do it. And two, but if you pick double-dare you must do the dare you are given or you are out of the game for good. No Exceptions." There were groans and moans of displeasure at the last part but Naruto stood his ground.

"Let's begin, Ino you can go first." Naruto plopped on to his couch and watched Ino tell Shikamaru to pick dare or double-dare.

----------------------------------

They all had fun trying to make Sasuke do a dare, he refused every one of the dares he gave him and cheered when Hinata chose double-dare, were surprised when Shikamaru did all of his dares without batting an eyelid and when Ino won against Sakura in a staring contest. The gang was also surprised when **Rock Lee** and **Temari** arrived with Temari dragging **Gaara**, who looked like he was going to murder his sister in a heartbeat, into Naruto's apartment and even more surprised when **Ten-ten** came, with a look of displeasure on her face, because when asked if she wanted to join in the game she refused flat out saying she had other stuff to do.

But when two dark figures appeared in the doorway uninvited, everyone was shocked into silence except Sasuke.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed under his breath at the sight of one of the people in the doorway, who he told he was going to be at the library all night, and sank into the shadows while everyone came out of their stupor so no one noticed his disappearance.

One of the two figures, the taller of the two, spoke. " We have a proposal. It just might make a nice double-dare.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 1

One of the tall figures in the doorway spoke" We have a proposal for you. It just might make a nice double dare." The one who spoke was **Itachi Uchiha**, the older of the two remaining Uchihas. His partner is **Orochimaru**. Together they towered over the others with pure hostility in their eyes.

**Naruto Uzumaki **was the first to speak. "What the hell are you doin' in my house. GET OUT!" he yelled, but neither of the men in the doorway flinched at Naruto's harsh words and tone, nor did they leave.

"We mean you no harm" at this Naruto gave such a snort that Itachi glared a death glare at him, "We just came to give you a double dare that all of you could do, and never forget what it was." This time Orochimaru spoke, with such an evil glint in his eyes that **Sasuke Uchiha **shivered unintentionally from his hiding place.

"Yes, this double dare will be a fun experience for all of you. I'll explain. We have all of the names of the people that are in this room," Itachi paused for a moment than added, his eyes gleaming scarlet from his _Sharingan_, "Including you, little brother." Sasuke flinched, horror clear as day on his face, but he soon wiped his face of any emotion and stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah, so you decided to join us, Sasuke-chan," Orochimaru jeered.

'Keep your cool, he's just trying to get to you' Sasuke thought as he made sure his face showed no emotion.

"As I was saying, we have all of you names written on different slips of paper and they are all in this hat, but seeing as we have an even number of boys and girls, all of the boys step forward. We will take out your names and you will choose a slip of paper that is left."

As Itachi was saying this, Orochimaru was taking all of the boys' names out and when he was done, Itachi took the hat and said, "Sasuke you first."

Sasuke walked slowly forward and as he did he saw his brother (for lack of a better name) activate his_ Sharingan_. He knew something was up but he pushed the nagging voice in his mind aside thinking, Itachi is always up to something, and put his hand in the hat, grabbed a slip of paper and looked up. He saw Itachi sneering at him so he looked at the slip of paper and as he read the name on it his eyes grew wider than the average human, his jaw dropped to the floor and there was pure horror on his face as he kept thinking repeatingly, Not her please not her anyone but her, shit Shit SHIT! On the slip off paper was a single name, not just any name but the name of the she follow-him-around-day-and-night-superbly-clingy-swoon-at-the-sight-of-him devil herself. It was …

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	3. Chapter 2

notes- as you can see i am a first timer but i feel this will be a funny story

Enjoy!

--

"Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke Uchiha whispered with horror the name that is on the slip of paper out loud. It was just loud enough for Sakura herself to hear she refrained from squealing and rushed over to Sasuke and grab his arm clung on for dear life. Sasuke on the other hand didn't know what this dare was but he had a bad feeling about this as he looked at his older brother, Itachi Uchiha, and saw that he was smirking. He turned around and (dragging poor Sakura with him all the while) went hurriedly back to his seat.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto jumped up and ran eagerly (having completely forgotten his anger at the two evil men at the prospect of a good dare) to put his hand in the hat. While he was rummaging he missed the whisper Orochimaru gave to Itachi. Itachi grinned evilly as Naruto pulled out a slip of paper.

'Hinata Hyuuga,' he thought, ' SWEET!' " Hey Hinata you're my partner for whatever this dare is. Ya! Ha ha ha ha." Naruto yells excitedly and runs over to Hinata and puts his arm around her shoulders playfully. Hinata, being the shy, timid girl she is, blushed profusely as Naruto showed her the slip of paper. All the while Naruto was choosing, Hinata was praying silently to the gods to Please let Naruto be her partner.

"Rock Lee"

Lee looked up from where he was pouting, because he saw how excited Sakura was when she ran over to Sasuke and so he figured that Sasuke had chosen Sakura so he wouldn't have the chance to get Sakura as a partner. Lee walked slowly to where Itachi was standing with the hat. He was so depressed he didn't care about the person he got for as a partner.

'Ino Yamanaka, great' Lee thought sarcastically as he trudged back to his seat to pout.

"Shikamaru Nara"

Shikamaru stood up, muttering something about troublesome choosing, and walked to lazily grab a slip of paper. The only emotion on his face other than boredom was the slight widening of his eyes in shock and blushing from embarrassment as he read the paper. He shuffled back to his seat, glancing nervously at the person whose name was

on the slip of paper.

'Wow Temari, this might be good' Shikamaru thought.

"Gaara"

The last of the boys stood up and took the remaining slip of paper.

'… TenTen…' Gaara thought.

HE goes back to his seat, and says nothing. While Itachi clears his throat, Orochimaru gets out a clipboard and a pencil that had disappeared as fast as it appeared.

"Boys stand by the girl whose name is on your slip of paper," Itachi announces. There is total chaos as girls stand up and boys shuffle over to them…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Just to let my readers know i will cheerfully ignore flamers and mega cheerfully accept good reveiws

This was done in like 30 min. -dies from sped typing-

next chapter will be funny i think -sweatdrops- heh heh


	4. Chapter 3

I'm so happy I got reviews but this will be the last paragragh until I get 15 good reviews. also I suffering from writers block. T.T;;

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is total chaos as girls stand up and boys shuffle over to stand by their partners.

"OK, Sasuke Uchiha who is your partner," Orochimaru said as he scribbled on the clipboard.

" Sakura Haruno," Sasuke says gloomily as Sakura hangs on to his arm squealing like a little girl.

"OK. Naruto Uzumaki who's yours,"

"Hinata Hyuuga" Naruto exclaims proudly, putting his arm around the Hyuuga heiress's shoulder as Hinata Blushed 80 shades of pink.

"Right. Rock Lee."

"Ino Yamanaka," Lee said unenthusiastically. All the while beside him, Ino's face is a mixture of fury, jealousy, and disappointment, because Sakura got her crush and she got Lee.

"Next, Shikamaru Nara."

"I got Temari." Shikamaru shifts his weight from one foot to another; blushing deep maroon while Temari looks triumphantly smug at her partner.

"And Gaara."

"TenTen." Gaara is just standing there with a blank look on his face. All the while poor, poor TenTen is glancing horrifically at her partner while taking baby steps away from him.

"OK so we're all paired up, eh? Now time to explain your dare." Itachi Uchiha (yes Sasuke's **evil** but hot older brother) paused and took out 5 robes from a bag that once again came out of nowhere and tossed them to the girls, who by now had calmed down, though puzzled looks passed over the girls faces, and said, "Girls one by one go into the bathroom and take off your clothes, leaving only your under things, and then put on the robes."

Shocked gasps, and even more surprised expressions, came from the girls, the loudest being Ino, though they said nothing else. So one by one, they went into the bathroom and took off their clothes to be replaced by the robes as Itachi said.

"Now before I forget, this dare will last for two days," here Itachi held up 2 fingers for reinforcement, "and you must not deviate from the dare, and I will be watching you, or else."

Orochimaru now spook up, "The dare is…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm good at cliff hangers aren't I -evil grin-


	5. very important news

"The dare is you have to switch clothes for two days. Then when those two days are up you and your partner are required to go on a date. Got it?" Orochimaru asked.

Okay if you haven't read dare to switch revised then read it now it has some important news that will affect you the readers greatly…..well not really but it is important so go read that new story thing.


End file.
